


One Piece: We Are Young

by LuffyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anyway this is just Thatch and Ace bothering there lovely brother Marco, But of course there are consequences, Gen, I only chose three to go on this site, I re-typed this just to put it on here, Please enjoy it cuz it's one of my favorite parodies I've done, That's how all my parodies are, Then Marco gets revenge with some help, You read it exactly how the song is, enjoy, unless i change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyGirl/pseuds/LuffyGirl
Summary: Thatch and Ace bother there lovely brother Marco who then gets revenge with some help. (Obviously, this is a song parody)
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One Piece: We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is. (I would really appreciate some tips about this site like how to respond to reviews without everyone seeing my response. But if they can't be hidden I'll try to add my responses in the next chapter)
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, this PARODY is very old (it was written and put up on FanFiction in 2013) and the only thing I fixed are some errors here and there. I actually started off doing song parodies of The Whitebeard Pirates cuz I was scared to write the characters in a story first, lol.
> 
> Sometimes, the title names will stay the same cuz I can’t think of a parody title.
> 
> Other than that, there are no pairings and please enjoy this parody :)

**NOTES:**

**A- Ace**

**M- Marco**

**T- Thatch**

**H- Haruta**

**W- Whitebeard**

**Also, everything is in Marco’s p.o.v. and everything gets read with the song except for the initial of the person’s name.**

**Talking**

**_Thinking_ **

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and the song ‘We Are Young’ belongs to Fun! I own nothing!

* * *

Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight

My friends are in another room getting ready to laugh there asses off

My room meaning my bed turns out to be a bird’s nest (literally) and my food has been replaced with bird seeds and my stuff is gone

I’m going to totally kick there ass

I then get up and storm outside

I scream my head off while looking for Ace and Thatch who turn out to be right there

They’re trying so hard not to laugh

But before they can even giggle, I yell at them and they run away while I shout

**M: “Get back here you damn morons! I’ll kill you both! I’ll set both your asses on fire!”**

**A and T: “No thanks we like living!”**

They both say while running away from me

**T: “Looks like we’ll have to set up a bird cage inside his room, Ace!”**

Says Thatch with Ace running by his side

Ace smiles goofily

**A: “That is so…”**

I shoot flames at them

They both know that I’m not going easy on them, no

But then I stop

Then I think

**_M: ‘Maybe I can find a way to get them back.’_ **

Then I remember a way to dye hair

So I found someone to help me out with it

Haruta agrees to help

**H: “I’d love to help.”**

She says with a devious smile

And I smile right back

This is so going to be great

**M: “Tonight we put our plan into action.”**

We waited until Ace and Thatch were asleep and we did our job and the next morning we heard some loud high pitched screaming

We heard lots of crashing noises

They must be so angry

But then I would be to

If my hair was dyed pink

My door blocked by a mess

And tape on the door frame

Now I see Thatch and Ace

This is hilarious

First thing that we saw was

Poor Thatch who can’t even run

Cuz he’s tied up with tape

And there messy pink hair

We see Ace burned the tape off

Me and Haruta run

So can someone stop Ace from chasing us

So then Whitebeard comes out

He sees Thatch tied up

Sees his hair and Ace’s dyed pink and sees me and Haruta running away from Ace’s wrath

**W: “What is going on here my dear children?”**

He asks us

We explain what has been going on

But we start arguing

As a result, we all get punished

So we all get banned from being on the deck for the next three days

The punishment starts tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that one :)
> 
> There's a lot of things that I decided to put on here but of course that's going to take time and will be posted randomly throughout the months/year. Although, a certain set of one-shots might wait a while.
> 
> Seriously, if you LOVE, ENJOY, YEARN FOR, etc... The Whitebeard Pirates, my stories are for you! (Some will have the occasional Straw Hat cameo(s) and even other character cameos but nothing too crazy)


End file.
